User blog:GoodGamer14/Closed Beta v.1.7 review
Whoa, Just Whoa, this is an total overhaul of what we have see before, the incursion of character mugshots and conversations really makes the game more story-oriented. Now the Review. Style The Style of animation has changed but i cannot say for the better or worse since that will be sujective to the player and its tastes. Overall the female characters look way younger that they have been in older betas, to my experience, the characters's designs reminds me of the "Lolicon" animation style where the female characters look younger/small and very cute. About designs. Suki's new design design makes her look like a 14 -16 years old girl now but fits her new personality (see Story) and Carol looks more like a 12 - 14 years old girl now (she is almost flat-chested now), other characters like Esther and Nataleigh are completely diferent in comparison to the older betas, looking way younger, especially Esther that is no longer a captain but a Rookie now. Also, now the Private Cell and the Escape minigame has been overhaul, now showing a very detailed graphic/sprite of our heroine/prisoner (the latter yet not added) tied up, gagged with small animations of her struggling her binds, its kind of sexy if you ask me and i liked it. Story The Story has been expanded and now shows a completely new angle on Suki and Cherisa's relationship and Suki's kidnapping, also, Suki's personality has been completely changed as she is now timid and insecure unlike past betas where she was agressive and sarcastic. Carol in the other hand, she is less subtle about her love for bondage and now behaves more like a kid. in my opinion, her personality has been greatly expanded and is way more funnier this way. To my suprise, Leroy's personality is completely diferent from past betas, now he behaves more like a lazy but experienced Kidnapper rather than the agressive kidnapper from past betas and from what i see, his role will be more important in V.1.7. Other characters like Esther, now a rookie rather than a captain, has completely diferent personalities with Esther now having a friendship with Risette the Shopkeeper (who also now has a personality too). Nataleigh on the other hand, her personality has been greatly expanded as she is now more agressive as she is seem to like torturing people, the Guildmaster's personality is way more logic-based and gives Suki more and better reasons to join the Guild in my opinion. The Mage Tower was given a major overhaul and an actual story with a new temporal party: Evelyn, a novice mage who is against Hyliandra and thus left tied up in a cell only to be found by Suki and Carol. Now the mission has some minor characters outside of Hyliandra and her assistant Maka and was quite interesting alongside its twist ending. The Desert Mission is, unfortunately, the same as v1.6 but with more banter and better writing and still without Suki and/or Carol getting tied up by the shady Robber's guild. Final Thoughs (Demo 2) While the new version of the Mage Tower (now called the Aurealis Academy) is a welcome addition, the Desert Mission is, unfortunately, the same in execution only with more banter between the characters and better writing. The New almost-Lolicon designs will turn off some people since it makes the female characters less sexy, specially Carol. However, i shall update this review as more versions comes. Category:Blog posts